


planning book

by Curiosity_killed_the_cat



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Break Up, Coming Out, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Heaven, Hell, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Nesting, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Weddings, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curiosity_killed_the_cat/pseuds/Curiosity_killed_the_cat
Summary: this is just a place to post my rough drafts mostly to see which ones to continue and which ones to dump. most will be bullet point drafts because that's the only way i know how





	1. Chapter 1

-backstory: once upon a time there was only angels and demons then some fell and became demons as everyone knows what is not known is that after The Fall everyone angels and demons alike were told that the other side had their memories wipped. this was not true  
-now our story starts  
-Beelzebub(i don't know any lesser angel names give me suggestions guys)used to be hyper feminine and in a nested relationship with Gabriel  
\- they are a happy couple and love each other very much  
-B is going to meetings that Lucifer is holding along with all the other soon to be fallen angels  
-B realizes they are non binary by talking to Raphael(Crowley) about combined gender fuckery  
-so they cut their hair and start wearing gender neutral cloths  
-Gabriel is very confused  
-he doesn't question and is supporting  
-the pre-fallen start riots asking question and demanding answers  
-gabe being an arch angel hears about the punishment that will be pushed upon lusifers group  
-goes home to tell B whats going on  
-finds B beaten and bloody from a riot  
-tries to talk a scared Beelzebub out of what they are doing  
-accidentally including the being non binary thing in his list of things thinking it's just them rebelling against what "God wanted /her/ to be"  
-B is of course so confused and hurt  
_que "i thought you supported me for who i am"  
-argument gets more out of hand  
-both say things they didn't mean to  
-B leaves scared of the increasingly more aggravated /arch/angel  
-before they get to make up The Fall happens and B is cast out of heaven  
-everyone is told the no one remembers thing  
skip to apocawasn't  
-meetings between B and gabe happen  
-inner dialog of longing for each other  
-they have to watch a&c because of work  
-maybe dialog of their past relationships? not sure how that would work tho  
-a/c invite literally all the higher ups of hell and heaven to their wedding as a fuck you  
-some random higher ups come to (figure out plot reason later open to suggestions)  
-B is trying their hardest to look non binary and formal at the wedding sort of self conscious tho  
-some ass hole angels see this and force (miracle?) them into a dress  
-gabe looks over and is like awe struck  
-he accidentally call them their dead name from shock  
-B realizes they remember  
-then is pissed off b/c they literally fell to get their name and pronouns wtf??!??!?!  
-they start crying and screaming at him  
-B runs away crying to idk the bathroom or something  
-a/c are like gabe wtf dude why were you such a dick?  
-gabes so confused   
-like he kinda thought B was *dead name* but wasn't sure  
-now is confused b/c B knew it was him and didn't say anything  
-he now tries to go after B   
-a/c hold him back  
-a/c decide to talk to gabe first to let B calm down a little before confrontation  
-a/c explain that both sides remember   
-have a side conversation about making it an announcement later  
-gabe cry b/c emotional boi  
-az is pissed at gabe but sorta understands  
-Crowley goes to check on B  
-finds them ugly crying obviously  
-their dress from before torn to shreds off to the side  
-they're back in the cloths they came in  
-Crowley explains the memory thing  
-B rants about before  
-like i tried so hard to pretend i didn't know him that i wasn't breaking inside every time we had to meet for work  
-breaks down again at the realization that gabe knew  
-they calm down a little after that  
-they have to head back to the reception  
-B goes back and kind of hides for a while  
-this gives them time to cool down   
-gabe thinks they left  
-gabe is scared that he scared them off  
-cut to the flower throwing thing  
-B catches the bouquet  
-they have no idea what to do with it b/c no human culture  
-decides to give them to gabe as a make up gift  
-gabe is flushed with embarrassment and is like no i should be the one apologizing to you  
-B sighs and pulls him into a kiss  
-it's not said out load but both of these dumb asses know this means they forgive each other


	2. Ot3

https://incorrect-good-omens.tumblr.com/post/187461297710/in-which-gabriel-beelzebub-and-dagon-are-in-a

I'm doing a short fic on this prompt. Source above.

[in which Gabriel, Beelzebub, and Dagon are in a slightly dysfunctional but relatively happy poly relationship]  
Dagon, shouting: GABRIEL!  
Beelzebub: What are you doing?  
Dagon: You've got a serious face on. I always shout for Gabriel when you've got a serious face. Gabriel, she's having an emotion!  
Gabriel: What's wrong, Beez?  
Beelzebub, annoyed: Why are you calling him?  
Dagon: It's his turn. *leaves*  
Beelzebub: You two have...you two have turns?!


End file.
